Lurking Evil
by kradnohikari
Summary: Cid was just another member of the team until he was kidnapped and changed. While he was going through the worst of it, he found more than a friend in the creature that shared the same cell as him. FFVII/RE crossover! Yaoi! Cid/Vincent!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I do not own anything expect the plot and the idea. Everything else belongs to Square Enix and Capcom respectfully.

**Warnings- **Slash/Yaoi (MaleXMale themes), language, violence, and maybe graphic sex later, and crossover.

**Pairing- **Vincent X Cid

This story is a crossover taking the Resident Evil monsters, places and companies and putting the Final Fantasy VII characters in that mess. Though it does not follow any specific RE game, it is a combination of the first three in a way.

**Prologue**

To say that anyone escapes completely from their past is a lie. Those who try to escape the memories are haunted , always looking over their shoulder, fearing every dark corner. Eventually. like all with a feeble mind and hasty actions, are caught. Whether by the laws they broke, the people they conned, or the organization they ran from, they are found. The past will always meet up with you. There is another group though. The one I would place myself in. I'm the type of person whose met with his past head on.

The past? An organization called Umbrella. They may seem like a flourishing pharmaceutical company, but behind every company there are secrets. Some I'd rather forget personally. Umbrella has tired to find ways to create super humans by mixing different chemicals, DNA, and even souls for the perfect solution.

In my world souls can be harnessed before they leave the body and enter a place we call the life stream. It flows through the planet, creating life in all forms. I was a victim of those experiments. My body was used in research. Poked, prodded and injected it all became a daily occurrence. Why? Because I uncovered a secret with my friends, a team of special cops on the force called S.T.A.R.S.

It was all because of that, that I've become some monster. I still fight though and look for the one that captured my heart to this day even. Because Cid Highwind never runs from the past no matter how tempting it is to try and forget.

* * *

A/N: Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything, but the idea.

**Warnings- **Same as before.

Here is the next chapter. Thanks for those who reviewed on the last chapter, I honestly didn't expect anything. This chapter is a longer, and it goes to third person... -shifts eyes-

**Chapter 1**

_1997 Nibelheim_

Silence was the only thing for miles in the normal bustling town. Cars lined the street, all empty inside, untouched and cold. A chopper broke the silence, as the wind tore the blades blew paper across the paved wasteland. Hitting the ground softly, the small group of S.T.A.R.S. stepped out, looking around the scene.

The captain of the group stepped forward, his long silvery hair swaying behind him, as he focused his teal hues on the large mansion looming in the distance. A small smile ghosted over his face, as he turned around. "It seems that our help is needed her." He muttered, facing his team. The long coat he wore, swayed, hiding his thin body from view.

"Cid, I want you to check out the mansion. Yuffie you go with Barret and try and find any sign of life in this place. I'll go with Cloud to check out the area." He ordered, grabbing the young blond, dragging him by the arm down the quiet streets.

Shaking his head Cid pulled out a cigarette waving as he left the group, moving down the long narrow street. Around him everything was silent, until a scream echoed through the street. "What the fuck was that?" He muttered, moving faster through the streets. Reaching into his holster, he pulled out his gun, the standard issue for the S.T.A.R.S. members on the force. Raising it, he moved forward, stepping around a corner.

The sight that greeted him both amazed and horrified him. There in front of him, bent over a man was what looked like a woman. Her mouth was dripping with blood, as her yellowed teeth sank into the warm flesh, before chewing and swallowing it. She was eating him.

"Get off of him." The blond cop yelled, his brain not yet registering with his movements. The woman looked up at him and what he saw scared him. A zombie was before him, that was all he could call it. The woman's eyes were ready to fall out of their sockets, as they focused on him a gloss making them dull and lifeless. The skin was gray and brown, areas of it starting to peel off, as her jaw lowered. The teeth resting inside were yellowed, and lined with bits of the flesh that she had consumed moments before. On her side there was an area of clothing missing, a large gash glistening there for to see.

"Fuck. Stay where you are or I'll shoot." He commanded, pulling the safety lock off his gun. Cid's arms shook faintly, but he barely noticed as he backed away. Breathing heavily, he almost gagged at the stench of decay and death that reeked from the area where the woman was.

The only response he received from the 'woman' was a low, hungry moan. Her arms moved out, the hands handing limp and swaying ever so slightly. The glossy orbs focused on the man, as she stepped forward, swaying to the side a bit. It seemed that the zombies did not have the best of motor skills or balance.

The S.T.A.R.S. member's hues widened considerably, as he stepped back even farther. His tanned fingers pressed against the trigger, squeezing it hard. The shot from the bullet expelled from the barrel ran out loud and clear, causing the man to jump and the cigarette to fall from his mouth. Landing in the middle of her stomach, the bullet tore open the flesh. Though the dirty blond felt the fight was over, he kept his gun raised just in case.

His hunch was right. Another moan left the creature's mouth, as her head righted itself. There was no indication of pain or that the wound was even affecting her, as she continued her slow walk. The bullet hole was noticeable against her off colored skin, but not a drop of blood left her. The proof that the woman was in essence dead.

A total of five more bullet were pumped into her body at various places, as the blond shot her in raid succession. The body shook before falling forward, unmoving as the torn blood vessels started to leak out the congealed blood that remained in her body. Dropping the gun Cid leaned against the wall, trying to pull himself together. _'Zombies are not real. They are fucking creatures parents put into our God damned heads to make us afraid of certain people.'_ Repeating the lines in his head a few times he picked up his gun, before moving back out onto the streets.

He completely missed the low moan, as the man that was eaten stood with the same hungry look in his hues. Even more cautious then before, Cid walked down the paved street with his senses alert. He could hear the faint sounds of movement and some low panting in the distance, but he couldn't exactly tell what is was. His hand stayed close to his gun, as his pools scanned the area, searching. There was nothing and darkness was stating to take a hold of the town. The mansion was only a few feet away though and as he took the last few silent steps something attacked.

A growl reached his ears, a set of yellowed fanged teeth with saliva dripping down its muscle. In a flash of red, the body of a large dog like creature hit the fence. Flicking its long skinned tail behind it, it focused its black orbs on the cop. Growling once more it bared its teeth the matted red fur on its body falling down in clumps. The skin over the creature's ribs were tight, barely able to cover the bone beneath.

The blond had jumped out of the way just as the dog hit where he had been standing. Hitting the gate, he pulled out his gun aiming at the dog. "Another creature?" He asked aloud, looking at the dog. Shooting it, he watched a bit of blood leak out of the wound.

Leaning forward, its back was raised into the air. Its long tattered ears lowered down, as what looked like hair fell from its broad muscular shoulders. Snarling, it bared its fangs, before jumping forward.

Cid opened the gate quickly throwing it shut, before the dog could get him. He watched as the jaws snapped shut around the metal bars. "Fucker." He pumped another round into the creature, before turning and walking through the small courtyard. Around him stood the glorified remains of what once was a lawn. The once green grass had curled up and turned brown crunching underneath his feet. A small cobblestone path stood before him overgrown with weeds.

Not looking back at the dog, he opened the door, before stepping inside the old rundown mansion.

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
